A Redhead in a Fruits Basket
by Geoduck
Summary: "Good morning! My name is Capable. My mother, who I was just talking to, actually passed away awhile ago. That's why I live in a tent in this post-apocalyptic hellscape. But my motto is 'never give up', so I won't!" The Fruits Basket/Mad Max: Fury Road fusion that exactly zero people asked for.


"I'm off to school, Mom! I'll see you when I get back!"

_Good morning! My name is Capable. My mother, who I was just talking to, actually passed away awhile ago. That's why I live in a tent in this post-apocalyptic hellscape. But my motto is 'never give up', so I won't! _

Capable walked up to an ancient quonset hut, protected from shifting sands by sitting on the lee side of some rocks.

'Wow Mom, I made a new discovery! I didn't know anyone lived out here!' Capable walked around the structure, examining it from all angles. 'Maybe it's abandoned?'

The hut's metal door banged open. Capable jumped in surprise, her hands instinctively shooting up over her head. "I wasn't scrounging! Please don't shoot! I wouldn't steal anything from you, Mister…" She looked at who had opened the door. "...Dog?"

'I can't believe it, Mom! It's a real dog, like I've read about in books! I didn't think they still existed!'

Capable kneeled down to pet the Blue Heeler. "What a good boy you are! Yes you are!" It lifted its snout up as she scratched the dog's neck. "You are just so precious! And probably delicious!"

The dog yelped and backed away from Capable. "I'm sorry, Miss", came a voice from inside the hut, "but I'm going to have to ask you to not eat my dog."

The speaker appeared at the door. It was someone Capable recognized. "Furiosa-senpai?" 'Oh Mom, it's her! She's the prince of Citadel High School! And she's talking to me! She just heard me talking about eating her dog. Wait, that's really bad.' "Oh, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean it, though, I was just surprised because I had never seen one around before."

"He's probably one of a kind, Fool is." The dog gave Furiosa a glare and a low growl. "Quiet, Fool, or it's the muzzle for you." Fool ceased growling, but continued giving the high school warrior idol a hairy eyeball.

"So… 'Capable', is it?"

"Yes, senpai, that's… wait, you know my name?"

"Of course I do. What kind of student council president would I be if I didn't know every person who goes to Citadel High? Capable, First Year, Class D, no clubs, general education track. But why are you here this time of day?"

Capable looked down at her feet, which were fidgeting. "Oh, I, uh, live in the area."

Furiosa frowned. "I haven't seen any refuges nearby. Where do you live?"

Capable gave a vague smile. "Near!" 'Oh no, I can't let Prince Furiosa know I live in a tent! What would she think of me?'

Furiosa cocked her head looking at the younger girl, then shrugged. "Okay. So, she we go to school?"

"Yes, we should…" Capable looked up at the sun. "Oh my gosh, we're going to be tardy! I've never been tardy before…" She looked around. "Furiosa-senpai?"

The older girl appeared a moment later, pushing a motorcycle out of the hut's door. "Sorry, I needed to get this. You ever ride on a bike before?"

Capable shook her head dumbly.

"Okay, then, just hang on to me."

'Omigosh, Mom… I'm going to ride on Furiosa's bike?' Capable climbed on behind her senior. "How is that going to look?"

"Now, Fool, I need you to watch the place while I'm gone. And if those two show up, make sure they don't wreck the place. You have my permission to knock their heads together. Savvy?"

The dog nodded.

"Good boy," Furiosa smirked.

Capable could swear she heard the dog utter an oath. But surely, dogs don't talk.

"Wow, is it that late? I'd better fang it. Hold on tight."

"Wait, what does 'fang it' meeeEEEEAAAAN!"

The dog watched the two ride off, then walked back into the hut, pulling the door closed using a piece of rope tied to the handle.

* * *

I wrote this fragment a couple of years ago, but haven't gotten back to it (and frankly I doubt if I ever will). Obviously Capable is in the Tohru role, Furiosa is Yuki, and Max is Shigure. The plan was to add Nux as Kyo, but I was going to go a little bit in a different direction by having Slit as Kyo and Nux as Haru... sort of. In any case, I was going to have Nux and Slit always fighting each other rather than [whoever] and Furiosa. For Tohru's friends, I was thinking Toast as Uo and The Dag as Hana, but that was about as far as I got.


End file.
